1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device having holding members for holding a peripheral component.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, it has been popular that an electronic device, such as a personal computer, defines at least one receiving slot for receiving a peripheral component therein. To properly utilize the electronic device, the peripheral component must be positioned in the receiving slot exactly and steadily. However, conventionally, the peripheral component is directly received in the receiving slot without any holding members. Therefore, the peripheral component may be prone to unintentional disengagement from the receiving slot during use or transportation.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.